Sentimientos Extraños
by Danyturtlefan
Summary: Una mutante de otra dimensión llamada Dimondia aterriza en la ciudad de Nueva York con el propósito de salvar a su gente de los Kraang, las tortugas y una nueva alumna están dispuestos a ayudarla en su misión de rescate, pero pronto Miguel Angel descubrirá nuevos sentimientos hacia ella.
1. Chapter 1

Extraños sentimientos

Capítulo 1

Una extraña visita.

Era una noche como cualquier otra en la ciudad de nueva york. Las luces comenzaban a encenderse y la gente se dirigía a sus respectivos hogares después de una larga jornada de trabajo, no muy lejos de ahí bajo una alcantarilla se encontraban 4 tortugas adolecentes entrenando… se trataba nada más ni nada menos que de Leonardo, Donatello, miguel ángel y Rafael junto con una nueva estudiante, Lily la venus que actualmente tiene una relación sentimental con Leonardo.

-gracias por visitarnos nuevamente Lily es un placer tenerte de vuelta- le dijo el sensei

-igualmente sensei, me alegra de que todo este de maravilla. Veo que ahora los chicos se han esforzado mucho en sus misiones, definitivamente esos Kraang nunca toman un descanso.

Mientras Lily estaba conversando sintió que dos manos le tapaban sus ojos y un aroma familiar le rodeaba su cuerpo.

-ya sé que eres tu leo, vamos ya deja de jugar

-lo siento pero me gusta verte sonreír- respondió Leo, mientras separaba sus manos de los ojos de Lily.

- lo sé, solo bromeaba.

En ese momento Leo saco de su mano derecha una hermosa flor de color azul marino fuerte y se la obsequio a Lily.

- Awww muchas gracias Leo es hermosa- agradeció Lily mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Leonardo

-no hay de que tú eres muy especial para mí –respondió

-¿Quién está listo para una ronda de pizza?-interrumpió Mikey

-justo a tiempo ya me iba a morir de hambre- respondió Rafa con algo de sarcasmo

-Donnie ¿vas a venir o no?- pregunto Leonardo

-Enseguida voy … estoy trabajando en una máquina que produce electricidad de emergencia en caso de que se vaya la luz.

- está bien avísanos cuando hayas terminado

Luego de algunos ajustes e interrupciones los chicos se encontraban en la sala listos para disfrutar un rato juntos, Leo y Lily miraban películas juntos mientras que Mickey y Rafa jugaban en la máquina de paintball.

De repente un temblor muy fuerte sacudió toda la alcantarilla provocando que se fueran las luces y los bombillos se rompieran por el impacto afortunadamente la máquina de Donatello estaba funcionando en ese momento pero solo producía una pequeña luz infrarroja que iluminaba la sala

-¡¿sintieron eso?! Pregunto Donatello

-por su puesto ¿pero que pudo haberlo causado?- respondió Lily

En un momento de silencio se escuchaban los gritos de la gente de afuera como si algo estuviera atacando la ciudad

-será mejor revisar que todos estén bien- dijo Rafael

-muy bien empaque estas linternas para ver en la oscuridad-respondió Donatello

Luego de empacar los chicos salieron con cuidado de la alcantarilla, pero rápidamente notaron que toda la ciudad estaba sin luz y la gente corría en círculos aterrorizada

-¿creen que es el kraang tratando de invadir la tierra otra vez?- dijo Mikey

-No lo sé pero creo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo todo el mundo sepárese y busquen alguna información sobre el responsable no olviden llevar sus teléfonos-sugirió Leo

Siguiendo sus órdenes los chicos se separaron y comenzaron a buscar por toda la cuidad siendo una linterna su única luz para ver su camino, luego de algunos minutos o quizás horas Mikey quien estaba cerca Brooklyn vio una extraña luz de color celeste que brillaba en un cráter cerca de ahí y decidió investigar para saber de qué se trataba. Pero entre más se acercaba la luz se hacía cada vez más intensa, cuando finalmente llego vio que unos militares le estaban disparando a una extraña criatura de color azul celeste con una especie de armadura plateada, Mikey quería acercarse para investigar pero temía que alguno de los soldados le disparara así que sentó a observar el ataque.

-¡aléjense de mí!- gritaba la criatura –no me obliguen a usar mis poderes.

-tenemos que deshacernos de ella es una amenaza para esta ciudad

En ese instante varios militares recargaban sus armas mientras que otros llegaban en sus vehículos cargados de misiles, la criatura con aspecto de un holograma estaba rodeada no tenía escapatoria.

-¡preparados, apunten, fuego!-gritaba uno de los militares

Mikey quien estaba mirando el ataque decidió taparse los ojos para no ver el trágico final, de repente los ojos de la criatura se tornaron blancos y brillantes, delante de ella se construía una barrera que casi no se notaba para los ojos de los humanos, la fusión de los misiles y las armas de fuego provocaron una explosión nuclear, los soldados dieron un respiro de alivio creyendo que la criatura se había ido, pero se equivocaron. Cuando el polvo y el humo comenzaban a dispersarse una luz comenzó a brillar con intensidad alrededor de ella.

-¡trate de ser amable con ustedes, pero me obligaron a usar la fuerza!- gritaba la criatura mientras sus ojos brillaban con intensidad

Su cuerpo comenzaba a producir electricidad y energía de repente salía de la palma de sus manos enormes bolas de electricidad y empezó a lanzársela a los militares que estaban cerca de ahí, el impacto de esas extrañas esferas provocaba que se detonaran como una bomba de tiempo destruyendo los vehículos y las armas de los militares.

-¡retirada!- gritaba uno de los soldados, dejando a la criatura sola, pero no completamente. Ya que alguien, la estaba observando. La extraña chica holográfica dio un profundo respiro de alivio y se arrodillo en el suelo, Mikey quien estaba cerca de ahí decidió ver a la criatura celeste, al verla quedo hipnotizado por su belleza, jamás en su vida había sentido algo así por alguien excepto por la pizza y su gato helado, su cabello ondeaba por si solo y sus ojos blancos llenos de ira comenzaban a desaparecer revelando unos hermosos ojos azules, a pesar de que tenía una misión, Mikey quería observarla por más tiempo, su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente y se sonrojaba un poco, pero en un momento desafortunado su teléfono comenzaba a sonar provocando que se despertara de esa hermosa fantasía

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- exclamaba la chica preparando una de sus bolas de energía

Miguel ángel en un momento de pánico comenzó a gritar provocando que la criatura se acercara más a él, cuando finalmente estaban cara a cara miguel ángel se echó de espaldas mientras la chica lo cogía de los hombros.

-ahhhhhhh no me hagas daño - gritaba miguel Ángel

De repente la tortuga de la máscara naranja había recordado que tenía un par de globos en su caparazón y como no sabía cómo reaccionar le lanzo un globo a la chica holográfica.

-espera que estas…. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

El impacto del agua junto con la criatura provocaba que se electrocutara así misma y cayera desmayada al suelo todo su cuerpo lleno de electricidad y energía comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco, Miguel Ángel al verla así sintió un grave complejo de culpa y preocupación, quería ayudarla, pero no sabía cómo, de repente le llego una llamada entrante de Leonardo

-¿Mikey dónde estás? ¿Encontraste algo?-le pregunto Leonardo.

-creo que sí, pero por favor ven a Brooklyn de inmediato necesito ayuda.

-de acuerdo Mikey, solo quédate donde estas vamos enseguida- respondió

Después de una horas de búsqueda los chicos finalmente habían localizado Mikey en un cráter que brillaba con intensidad, pero para su sorpresa no solo habían encontrado a la tortuga de mascara naranja, si no que estaba junto con otra criatura que tal vez no era de este planeta

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-pregunto Donatello

-no lo sé Donnie, pero necesita nuestra ayuda-respondió Mikey con los ojos empañados

-no sé si debamos confiar en ella se ve muy peligrosa-agrego Leonardo

-vamos cariño, dale una oportunidad a Mikey, además podremos saber cuáles son las intenciones de esta criatura - respondió Lily poniendo su mano en el hombro de Leo.

-está bien… sin embargo alguien tendrá que mantenerla vigilada hasta que despierte ¿Quién se ofrece?

-yo lo hare hermano.

-¿estás seguro? No quiero saber cómo reaccionará cuando despierte.

-créeme lo tendré todo bajo control y si algo malo sucede mi brazo lanzador de globos de agua y yo estaremos listos para atacar.

-de acuerdo Mikey te dejo esta tarea en tus manos.

-¿pero ahora como vamos a llevarla a la alcantarilla?-pregunto Rafael

-veré si puedo cargarla- agrego Donatello

Pero al momento de tocarla, Donnie tuvo una descarga de electricidad afortunadamente no fue muy grave aún podía mover su cuerpo a la perfección

-¿estás bien Donnie? Pregunto Miguel Ángel

-sí, pero me temo que no podremos cargarla hasta la alcantarilla debemos encontrar otra manera de llevarla hasta allá.

En ese momento Donnie observa la kusarigama de Mikey y se le ocurre una idea.

Momentos mas tarde...

-No creo que haya sido buena idea encadenarla con mi kusarigama.

- lo siento, pero era la única manera de llevarla a la alcantarilla, era eso o que muriera electrocutado ahora… ¿podrías darme una mano?...

- está bien, pero trata de no arrastrarla tan fuerte.

Luego de unas horas los chicos finalmente llegaron a la alcantarilla con la esperanza de que la extraña chica despertara con mucho cuidado la bajaron y trataron de no hacer mucho ruido en el camino ya que el sensei estaba durmiendo.

-finalmente…llegamos-dijo Donnie recuperando el aliento

- ¿bueno y donde la dejamos mientras tanto? - pregunto Rafa

-podríamos dejarla en nuestra sala de entrenamiento por ahora.

-bien Mikey te deseo buena suerte, mantenla vigilada y si necesitas nuestra ayuda solo avísanos- dijo Leonardo

-estaré bien Leo, no te preocupes-

-bien creo que ya es hora de dormir nos vemos mañana chicos-dijo Lily con un bostezo

-¿necesitas algo Mikey? - pregunto Leo

-si voy a estar aquí toda la noche voy a necesitar una manta y una almohada.

-ok te la traeré de inmediato.

En el momento en el que Leo fue a buscar lo que le pidió Mikey se le acerco a Lily y le dijo.

-¿sabes? Yo no creo que sea peligrosa

-Yo tampoco creo que sea peligrosa Mikey, sin embargo hay que darle una oportunidad, si le demostramos nuestro apoyo tal vez nos diga cuáles son sus intenciones por las que vino a nuestro mundo.

-tienes razón Lily solo hay que esperar.

-bien Mikey aquí están tus cosas, espero que pases una buena noche - dijo leo sosteniendo una almohada y una sabana

-gracias Leo, lo mismo.

-bien creo que ya es hora de dormir, vamos chicos nos espera un gran día mañana.

Inmediatamente todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar, Mikey aprovecho el momento para arrinconar a la chica en la esquina de una pared, la tortuga de mascara naranja tenía sus ojos pesados por el sueño. pero sabía que tenía que estar pendiente de ella en caso de que reaccionara.

Pero le gano el sueño y decidió dormir un rato, no sin antes de darle una mirada a la criatura celeste.

Pasadas algunas horas de la noche el ruido de unas cadenas hicieron que Mikey se despertara enseguida, cuando finalmente recobro la vista, pudo ver que la criatura finalmente había recuperado la conciencia. En ese instante sus ojos se tornaron blancos y brillantes y con su fuerza pudo romper las cadenas logrando liberarse, Mikey empezó a gritar de pánico pero la criatura lo interrumpió diciendo.

-¡tu! ¡Tú eres el monstruo que me arrojo ese globo de agua! ¿No es cierto?

-aaaaaahhh por favor perdóname no sabía que hacer.

La criatura llena de ira le comenzó a arrojar bolas de energía a Mikey haciendo que la alcantarilla se estremeciera por el ataque, los chicos quienes estaban durmiendo lograron despertarse por el ruido e inmediatamente fueron a la sala de entrenamiento a averiguar que estaba pasando, pero una cosa que todos tenían en mente era que Mikey estaba en peligro.

-¡chicos auxilio!

-¡¿Mikey, hermanito dónde estás?!-preguntaba Leo

Una nube de polvo llenaba el camino… entre más avanzaban, más grande se hacía. Pero para su suerte, comenzaba a dispersarse poco a poco, para sorpresa de los chicos, vieron que la criatura tenía sujetado a Mikey de una mano, y con la otra lo amenazaba con una bola de energía, aprovechando que estaba distraída decidieron atacarla usando sus armas provocando derribarla por la espalda.

-¿estás bien hermanito?- preguntaba Rafa mientras ayudaba a Mikey levantarse

-si… gracias.

-¿están bien chicos?- preguntaba Lily

-si gracias

-escuche unos gritos por aquí, y pensaba si necesitan mi ayuda

-aaaaaa mi cabeza…me duele - decía la criatura


	2. El día de las bromas

Extraños sentimientos

Capítulo 2

El día de las bromas.

-quizás necesites calmarte un poco, ven te preparare algo-respondió Lily

-Lily no lo hagas, no quiero que te haga daño - interrumpió leo

-créeme se lo que hago cariño, además todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad.

Lily se acercó a la criatura y estrecho su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la chica bajo su nivel de electricidad con un profundo respiro para evitar que le diera una descarga.

-¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? si soy una amenaza para tus hermanos.

-bueno… son mis amigos y además me interesa ayudarte, para así regresarte a tu mundo o ayudarte a calmar alguna duda que tengas sobre nosotros. Te voy a demostrar que no te haremos daño - dijo Lily entregándole un pocillo de té de manzanilla – tómatelo y mientras tanto te los presentare…-señalando a las tortugas…- mira, él es Donatello, Rafael, Leonardo, el pecosito es Miguel Ángel y mi nombre es Lily.

-bien… es un placer conocerlos me llamo Dimondia y lamento haber atacado a mikey es solo que mi cuerpo con cualquier contacto con el agua puede darme una descarga y agotar toda mi energía

-no te preocupes entiendo que para ti este mundo puede parecerte extraño, ven conmigo puede que estés cansada por lo que ha pasado

Lily inmediatamente llevo a Dimondia a la sala y ahí comenzaron a charlar un poco

-agradezco mucho tu apoyo Lily, la verdad estoy algo confundida desde que llegue a su mundo

-no te preocupes cuenta conmigo para lo que sea

-¿sabes en que dimensión me encuentro?

-no sabría decirte pero lo único que puedo asegurar es que estas en el planeta tierra, pero… ¿Cómo llegaste a nuestro mundo?

-no sabría explicarte con palabras pero afortunadamente tengo un método que yo misma descubrí. Ponte cómoda esto se va a poner largo.

En ese momento Dimondia comenzó a iluminar todo su cuerpo y de sus manos salía un holograma que tenía la imagen de un recuerdo y comenzó a explicar su historia.

_Veras Lily vengo de una dimensión parecida a la suya excepto que mi gente nace con poderes especiales, yo nací con poderes mentales podía atraer y controlar todo con solo pensarlo pero a medida que fui creciendo mi poder comenzaba a evolucionar rápidamente. no solo podía controlar todo a mi alrededor sino que también podía sentir cuando llegaba el peligro. Un día mientras caminaba por la ciudad pude percibir que unas cajas llenas de cemento estaban a punto de caerle a un niño que estaba jugando con sus amigos, reaccione rápido y corrí a ayudarlo. la gente que estaba ahí quedo sorprendida por lo que había visto y el niño me agradeció por haberle salvado la vida, años más tarde me dieron un trabajo en el ejército y yo con gusto acepte, pero debo admitir que la vida militar no siempre es fácil pero con el tiempo pude acostumbrarme, todos los días veía a los soldados aplicando nuevas técnicas para sus ataques… algunos intentaban nuevos métodos de defensa y otros nuevas formas para mejorar sus armas, así que me propuse a crear un método para no ser derribada en un ataque poniéndome en la punta mis pies, con el tiempo mi método estaba dando sus frutos cada vez que derribaban. caía en la punta de mis pies como una bailarina de ballet. Pero un día inesperado mientras entrenaba con los demás mi sentido que me alertaba sobre el peligro estaba fuera de control mi cabeza me dolía y a la vez estaba mareada, de repente se escuchaban los gritos de pánico de la gente. afortunadamente mis tropas estaban listas en caso de que llegara un ataque, pero para nuestra sorpresa nos dimos cuenta de que no era cualquier ataque habían unos extraños robots con una especie de criatura dentro de ellos que sujetaban enormes armas y estaban liberando una especie de líquido que hacia mutar a mi gente, los convertía en monstruos llenos de electricidad y energía, al ver esto quede aterrorizada pero no podía quedarme quieta sin hacer nada, así. que con mis poderes mentales combatí a esos robots hasta que no quedara rastro de ellos, pero para mí mala suerte uno de ellos me lanzo gas lacrimógeno y me llevaron a una nave que estaba cerca de ahí, al recuperar la conciencia me di cuenta de que estaba encerrada en una capsula que solo se abría con una contraseña, pero no era la única que estaba encerrada, muchos soldados inclusive mi familia estaban aprisionados. pero ya era demasiado tarde para salvarlos muchos de ellos habían mutado, me quede ahí un momento para averiguar que estaban tramando esos extraños robots cuando un mensaje holográfico apareció de la nada._

_-kraang ya tienes a todos los mutantes que nos ayudaran a abrir portales._

_-por su puesto kraang._

_-perfecto, con toda su electricidad nada podrá detenernos podremos ir a todas las dimensiones y cuando hayamos terminado con ellos los destruiremos._

_Al oír ese mensaje inmediatamente use mis poderes para romper el vidrio de la capsula y escapar de la nave junto con los que estaban ahí, pero al momento de hacerlo sonaron unas alarmas que le alertaban a esos robots que alguien había escapado, empecé a correr lo más rápido que pude, pero accidentalmente tropecé con uno de esos líquidos que estaban cerca de donde provino el mensaje holográfico, y mi cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar lentamente, la fusión del holograma junto con el líquido hicieron que me volviera una especie de mutante, pero lo que no sabía era que ese líquido me daría poderes que ni siquiera conocía, me daba la habilidad de controlar la electricidad y la energía, no sabía cómo defenderme en ese momento, pero entonces mi cuerpo comenzaba a brillar con intensidad provocando que a los robots les diera una descarga eléctrica y aproveche el momento para seguir huyendo de la nave hasta llegar a un cuarto que habría portarles hacia otros mundos._

_-cierren todos los portales y capturen a ese mutante- decía uno de los kraang._

_-estaba rodeada, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento ,así cruce por un portal que estaba a punto de cerrarse, no tenía idea de a donde me llevaría pero así fue como llegue a su mundo._

-vaya enserio lamento lo que te paso ¿pero sabes dónde están ahora?

-no lo sé, llevaba conmigo un radar que detectaba sus movimientos pero cuando cruce por el portal quedo destruido cuando me estrelle con la tierra, afortunadamente pude recuperar unos pedazos pero aún faltan más partes

- Donatello puede ayudarte a reconstruir tu radar el es experto en cosas tecnológicas

-¿enserio? Gracias le diré por la mañana

-bien voy a llevar esto pocillos a la cocina, quédate ahí no me tardo

- está bien aquí te espero

En el momento en que Lily se fue, mikey aprovecho para hablar con Dimondia

-Oh… hola tú debes ser miguel ángel ¿no es cierto?

- así es pero todos me dicen mikey-contesto sentándose en el sillón

-bien, quisiera aprovechar este momento para conocernos mejor

-lo mismo digo y quisiera disculparme nuevamente por arrojarte el globo de agua

- no te preocupes, ya está olvidado, además fue muy inmaduro de mi parte atacarte de esa manera ¿podrías perdonarme?

- por su puesto los amigos siempre se perdonan

-espera… dijiste ¿amigos?

-si amigos, ¿no has tenido amigos nunca?

- *suspiro* en realidad no

-bueno, nos tienes a nosotros ahora y yo haré lo que sea para puedas recuperar a tú familia y vuelvas a tu planeta a salvo.

- gracias mikey, enserio necesita contar con alguien como tú, creo nos vamos a llevar muy bien

- ¡no puedo creerlo le agrado!

Miguel angel se ruborizo un poco y empezaba a sudar de los nervios que tenía -¿Qué me está pasando? Se preguntaba pero luego de unos segundos quería tomarle la mano a Dimondia sin importar que le diera una descarga o que ella se enojara quería hacerlo de todas maneras sin importar que, así que comenzó a deslizar su mano en el sofá hasta tocar la suya…

-ah hola mikey no tenía idea de que estabas aquí-interrumpio Lily

Inmediatamente mikey retiro su mano del sofá y la escondió detrás de su caparazón fingiendo no hacer nada.

-Hola Lily venía a ver como estaban ¿las… estoy molestando?-dijo Mikey algo nervioso.

-para nada relájate y conversamos, Dimondia tiene una gran historia que contarnos.

-enserio me gustaría contarla pero por ahora estoy muy agotada ¿saben dónde puedo dormir esta noche? Dijo Dimondia frotándose los ojos.

- si quieres puedes quedarte en mi habitación tengo una colchoneta para que duermas ahí - contesto Lily.

- muchas gracias estaré encantada de dormir contigo, por cierto buenas noches Mikey descansa.

-buenas noches Dimondia tú también mañana será un día increíble, no puedo esperar las bromas que tengo preparadas para todos

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Lily…

-vaya Lily debo admitir que en tu habitación hay muchas… fotos de ti y de Leonardo.

-¿crees que exagere?

-no, de hecho creo que le da un buen ambiente a esto ¿son novios o algo así?

- oh por su puesto, quisiera poder contarte como nos conocimos pero es hora de descansar, por cierto mantén tus ojos bien abiertos, mañana es el día de las bromas y mikey siempre nos tiene alguna broma preparada pero apuesto a que tu sentido que alerta sobre el peligro me avisara cuando me tenga alguna trampa.

-no sé si funcione con las bromas pero estaré alerta, supongo que el día de las bromas es muy especial para Mikey.

-es como si fuera su segunda navidad ¿pero quién sabe? tal vez no sea tan malo contigo.

-eso espero en fin descansa mañana nos espera un nuevo día.

Cuando apagaron las luces las chicas se quedaron profundamente dormidas, pero lo que no sabían es que Mikey aprovecharía ese momento para darles un gran susto mañana, a la mañana siguiente Dimondia fue la primera en despertar pero sintió que sus ojos no se podían abrir por alguna razón y veía todo oscuro a su alrededor.

-¡oh por Dios estoy ciega!-grito provocando que Lily se despertara de un susto

-Dimondia ¿estás bien?-pregunto

-no…no lo sé, ¡no veo nada!

-*jajaja*, eso es porque tienes una venda negra, ven te la voy a quitar

Dimondia dando un respiro de alivio, le agradeció a Lily por quitarle la venda. pero al recuperar la vista de repente noto que algo no andaba bien con Lily y la miro con algo de miedo.

-li…Lily será mejor que te mires en un espejo…

-¿Por qué? ¿Tengo algo malo con mi cabello?

-aaammm, no, no es eso.

Lily inmediatamente busco un espejo que tenía en un cajón de su armario, y para su sorpresa su rostro estaba pintado como el de un payaso.

-¡aaaaaaah! Me veo horrible, Mikey seguro nos hizo esto mientras dormíamos, me pregunto si les hizo algo a los chicos también, pero sabes, afortunadamente la broma que te hizo no fue tan pesada.

-¿enserio? ¿Cómo sabes?

-créeme las bromas que hace Mikey son siempre pesadas.

-jumm ¿Qué te parece si le hacemos una a el?

-de hecho nunca lo había pensado, ¿venganza?

-venganza.

Las chicas se prepararon para desayunar, y para ser parte de la broma de Mikey, Lily no se quitó el maquillaje de su carita, y Dimondia, se dejó la venda en el cuello.

Se dirigieron a la cocina, y esperaron a que los amigos de agua dulce despertaran…

-Hola mi amor… Buenos días Dimondia.

-*jajajajajajaja* Leo, cariño toma..

-porque quieres que me…! AAGHH, MIKEY TE VOY A GOLPEAR ¡

-*jajaja* bueno al menos no fuimos las únicas…

Leonardo miro su reflejo en una tostadora que le habia pasado Lily, al verse, noto que tenía un bigote (moustache) debajo de su nariz. Lo malo es que era con marcador negro permanente, y tenía que estar al estilo vaquero por unos 15 días mientras se le quitaba.

Más tarde… llego el hermano de ojos verdes, quien tenía brillo en sus labios, y un hermoso sostén azul puesto en la parte de arriba de su plastrón. Pero prefirieron no decirle nada hasta que se diera cuenta… era mejor que averiguara por si solo…que avisarle y ser los culpables de la muerte segura de Mikey.

Donatello fue el último, y por ser el hermano que menos regañaría al menor pecoso. Fue el más afectado…

-¿Estás bien Donnie? Luces un poco triste - pregunto Leo

-me llego un mensaje de abril diciendo que me odia y que nunca quiere volver a ver… apropósito, ¿te pegaste? Porque tienes un enorme morado en la cara.

-a jejem… de hecho fue-

En ese momento entro el hermanito con cara pecosa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-hola chicos, ¡feliz día de las bromas! ¡Bonito sostén Rafa!

-¡Mikey voy a aplastarte!

-*jajajajaja* tranquilo rafa te lo voy a quitar.

-! No te me acerques ¡

-tienes que devolvérselo a Lily ¿o no?.

-¡!QUEEE¡, !Miguel Ángel te voy a apalear¡…ayy que vergüenza- dijo Lily, llevándose una mano al cuello ruborizada.

Leo rio.

-¿eso quiere decir que el mensaje es falso? Qué alivio -dijo Donnie dando un profundo respiro.

-así es, Abril dejo su teléfono en la alcantarilla la última vez que nos vimos

-bien y ¿cuál es la venganza?-susurro Lily a Dimondia

-¿Qué es a lo que más le teme Mikey?

-le tiene miedo a las ardillanoides, son unas ardillas mutantes de gran tamaño, de color rojo y lenguas largas asquerosas.

-perfecto- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- solo dale este plato de cereal con leche y yo me encargare del resto

-entendido

-solo sígueme la corriente

Lily y Dimondia actuaron como si nada y se dirigían hacia donde estaba mikey el cual estaba a punto de estallar de risa por las bromas que había hecho

-Hola mikey buenos días-saludo Dimondia

-buenos días Dimondia, ¿hoy amaneciste con buena vista?

-muy gracioso-dijo con sarcasmo- en fin, Lily y yo pensábamos hacerte de desayunar ya que eres un buen bromista, toma este plato de cereal

-vaya, finalmente me reconocen por algo-dijo mikey recibiendo el plato de cereal.

Lily y Dimondia no paraban de reírse a sus espaldas ya que le esperaba un gran susto a miguel angel

-mira esto-susurro Dimondia

En ese instante unas pequeñas ondas salían de la cabeza de Dimondia provocando que el cereal se moviera por si solo y tomara la forma de una ardillanoide a punto de atacar a mikey

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAGH! ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ! Miguel angel se asustó tanto que accidentalmente el plato de cereal le cayó encima de la cabeza, en ese momento todos los que estaban ahí comenzaban a reírse por lo que había pasado

*jajajajaja* feliz dia de las bromas mikey, ¡caiste!-le decía Lily

-¡ ¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso?!-preguntaba mikey

-Dimondia tiene poderes mentales, puede mover cualquier cosa con tan solo pensarlo-explico

-Asi es, espero que esto te sirva de lección la próxima vez que quieras hacernos una broma ¿estás bien?-pregunto Dimondia

-si estoy bien, me dieron un gran susto-dijo quitándose el plato de su cabeza

-jejeje si tal vez exagere un poco, ven quiero limpiarte la cara

Dimondia agarro unas toallas de papel que habían en la cocina y empezó a limpiar a mikey, la tortuga de mascara naranja no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba como lo limpiaba con suaves movimientos, aprovechando que Dimondia no lo estaba mirando decidió tomarle una mano que no estaba usando, pero al momento de hacerlo noto que sus hermanos lo estaban mirando de una manera extraña y para no pasar vergüenza frente a ellos escondió su mano en su caparazón nuevamente…

-¿así que tienes poderes? Es increíble - interrumpió Donatello

-Así es, nací con poderes psíquicos, hasta he desarrollado un sentido que me alerta si hay peligro, pero creo que no funciona con las bromas de mikey - explico Dimondia

-¿Cómo fue que llegaste a nuestra dimensión? - pregunto Leo

-es una larga historia, pero lo único que puedo decirles es que desde que me tropecé con ese líquido extraño, mi vida se ha vuelto un desastre…

-¿liquido extraño? ¿Te refieres al mutageno? - pregunto Donatello

-exacto, ¿ustedes lo conocen?

-sabemos todo sobre él, lo preparan unos extraterrestres llamados los kraang.

-Exacto, y de no haber sido por el maestro Splinter y ese fluido, seguiríamos comiendo lechuga y nadando en un acuario.

-¿significa que ustedes son las únicas tortugas mutantes que hay en Nueva York?

-s—

-NO… interrumpió Rafael - mi tortuguita mascota Spike anda en algún lugar…lejos *bajando la voz* y no ha vuelto.

Leo viendo que Rafael se deprimía lentamente intento cambiar el tema y le susurró al oído que dejara el sostén de Lily en su habitación. El obedeció sonrojado y se fue al cuarto.

Después de desayunar, Lily se fue a bañar, Donatello fue a entregarle el T-phone a Abril sin antes no borrar el mensaje y Leonardo se fue al baño a quitarse el bigote que le había hecho mikey.

**A todos los lectores de este fanfic les agradezco mucho por los comentarios, próximamente el capitulo 3**


	3. El comienzo de una amistad

Extraños sentimientos

Capítulo 3

El comienzo de una amistad.

**Hola mis queridos lectores les advierto que algunas cosas les pueden parecer fuertes en este capitulo pero son moderadas así que no se preocupen, por cierto cualquier idea o comentario me sirven para mejorar e inspirarme, Lily es una OC de una amiga mía que esta enamorada de Leonardo y decidí utilizarla en esta historia.**

**En otras palabras prosigamos...**

En ese momento Mikey y Dimondia se quedaron solos en la cocina

-gracias por limpiarme

-no hay de que, es lo menos que podía hacer por ti después del susto que te di

-no te preocupes, me lo tenía merecido

-por cierto ¿esos kraang son unos robots que tienen unas criaturas dentro de ellos?

-así es, la primera vez que los vi mis hermanos no me creyeron, pero ellos están por todas partes tratando de invadir planetas ¿Por qué preguntas?

-porque ellos me están buscando… cuando ellos llegaron a mi dimensión rociaron a toda mi gente con mutageno convirtiéndolos en monstruos con electricidad, los kraang los quieren para abrir portales hacia otras dimensiones, estando aquí en la tierra soy nada más que una fugitiva pero cuando ellos me encuentren usaran toda mi energía y luego me destruirán

-¿así que por eso estas aquí? No te preocupes si el kraang te pone una mano encima nosotros nos encargaremos

-*jajajaja* está bien, pero puedo defenderme sola, después de todo soy una militar

-¿no quieres desayunar? Estar en una nueva dimensión te debe dar mucha hambre

-no gracias estoy bien, aunque tengo mucha sed voy a buscar algo en el refrigerador

-¡espera no abras arri…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH

Dimondia cuando abrió la parte de arriba del refrigerador había visto un gato hecho de helado, se asustó tanto que el gato le empezaba a maullar muy fuerte

-¡que es esa cosa!

-lo siento te presento a mi gato, no te preocupes no te hará daño-dijo miguel ángel sacándolo del refrigerador

El gato de Mikey al ver a Dimondia le dio un pequeño maullido y luego lamio su cara dejándola un poco sucia de helado

-un… placer conocerte-dijo con algo de miedo al gato de Mikey

-veo que le agradas, si no fuera así no te estaría lamiendo la cara

-*jejeje* buen punto, es extraño que no haya recibido una descarga por parte de mi

-espera quiero intentar algo

Mikey aprovecho que nadie los estaban mirando para tomarle la mano a Dimondia, en ese momento Mikey no recibía ninguna descarga eléctrica, su mano se sentía muy suave a pesar de ser un mutante con electricidad, disfrutaba mucho ese momento y lo mejor es que Dimondia no estaba molesta con él en vez de eso un ligero rubor salía de su cara

-tienes las manos suaves- decía Dimondia con una pequeña risita

-gracias tú también…será mejor que metamos a mi gato al refrigerador se está derritiendo, por cierto soy yo o está haciendo mucho calor-dijo Mikey llevándose su mano al cuello avergonzado

-creo que está empezando a hacer calor en la alcantarilla-respondió Dimondia ventilándose con una de sus manos

-si es así mejor voy a darme una ducha, y… ¿quieres hacer algo más tarde?-dijo Mikey algo nervioso

-No lo sé, pensaba decirle a don que me ayudara a arreglar mi radar, es mi única esperanza para saber dónde está mi gente, pero si quieres con mucho gusto estaré libre por la noche

-está bien… te entiendo, nos vemos por la noche

Ambos inmediatamente se fueron de la cocina, Mikey se dirigió hacia su habitación y Dimondia a la sala a ver televisión pero no sin antes de limpiar su cara.

Mientras tanto leo batallaba para quitarse el bigote que tenía con alcohol pero no resultaba, de repente recordó que había un líquido quitamanchas en el baño, así que alisto toallas y jabón y se dirigió al baño, pero para su sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta Lily se estaba bañando en ese momento

-ahhhhhhgh, Lily lo siento no era mi intención… ¿necesitas otra toalla?-dijo Leonardo nervioso tapándose los ojos

-*jajaja* no te preocupes cariño, aunque pensándolo bien, si necesito otra toalla

Ambos se rieron un buen rato, pero aun así Leonardo estaba avergonzado y decidió dejar a Lily bañarse, mientras tanto Rafael se dirigió al cuarto de Lily a dejar su sostén azul no sin antes quitarse el brillo de sus labios

ya verás Mikey me vengare el próximo año se decía a si mismo, cuando entro al cuarto de Lily vio unas fotos de ella y de Leonardo como si solo fueran ellos dos solos en el universo en ese momento las vio detenidamente y en cada una de ellas noto que Leo y Lily eran muy felices estando juntos, se sintió raro porque en ninguna de ellas estaba el cada foto que veía estaba llena de lipstik y muchos corazones, se acercó al tocador de Lily y dejo su ropa interior en el cajón, su cama era bastante cómoda muchos cojines la rodeaban como una muralla y todos los peluches traídos y regalados por leo estaban encima en ese momento ojos verdes respiraba tranquilidad al ver todo organizado pero en ese momento llego Lily a cambiarse en su habitación, Rafael se sonrojo al verla y decidió retirarse para que se pudiera vestir con tranquilidad, como un tomate Rafael va hacia la sala a leer unas revistas para despejar su mente al llegar ahí vio que Dimondia estaba escuchando música desde el televisor y decidió acompañarla un rato, la chica celeste no sabía que había alguien en la sala porque se estaba preguntando ¿Por qué no le dio una descarga eléctrica a Mikey cuando tomo su mano? ¿Será que finalmente puede controlar su forma mutante?

-Hola Dimondia- saludo Rafael

-ah, hola Rafael disculpa no te había visto

-no te preocupes, solo llámame rafa

-está bien… ¿Cómo estás?

-meh

-¿te sientes bien rafa?

-No, me siento raro-respondió con seriedad mientras tomaba una revista y se sentaba en el sillón- nunca me había pasado

-por cierto creo que te quedo algo de brillo en los labios-dijo mientras le apuntaba, espera aquí mientras voy por una toalla húmeda

- está bien, no te demores

Dimondia se dirigió al baño, la puerta estaba medio abierta, pero sin fijarse antes de tomarla escucho una voz ligeramente aguda, últimamente familiar.

ay no puede ser es Mikey dijo asombrada en su cabeza

Se quedó paralizada. Era un chico en la ducha, obviamente no lo conocía bien, pero no se movió, por que Miguel Ángel tarareaba muy tiernamente, a Dimondia le pareció increíblemente lindo escuchar a Mikey. Pero él ya estaba terminando de bañarse

Corrió la cortina de la ducha y secándose con la toalla que estaba colgada en un gancho cercano salió, Dimondia se escondió en un espacio oscuro entre el lavamanos y la tina como había vapor por el calor del agua, Mikey no se dio cuenta. Y mientras salió del baño Dimondia dio un gran suspiro, apago la luz antes de irse pero Dimondia al levantarse volvió a prenderla y se miró al espejo, se asustó por que la que vio, no era ella era una chica totalmente avergonzada y ruborizada por lo que había hecho

-¡qué te pasa! ¡Apenas lo conoces!- se decía a si misma al espejo

Dimondia se sacudió la cabeza para borrar cualquier pensamiento inapropiado que tenía sobre lo que había visto, se dirigió hacia un toallero que estaba al lado y comenzó a mojar una toalla en el lavamanos, lo hizo con cuidado para no electrocutarse y se dirigió nuevamente a la sala para limpiar el brillo en los labios de Rafael

-hola lamento la tardanza

-está bien ¿tienes la toalla?

-por supuesto, ¿te ayudo?

-no hay problema lo hare yo mismo-respondió mientras tomaba la toalla

Rafael comenzó a limpiar su carita con la toalla pero en un instante noto que Dimondia está algo angustiada y tenía su rostro totalmente ruborizado

-¿está todo bien?- pregunto

-¿Qué?... ah sí estoy…bien- respondió tratando de calmarse

- ¿quieres hablar sobre eso?

-¡no!, no creo que sea necesario ¿sabes dónde está Donatello?

-se fue a devolverle el teléfono a Abril, conociéndolo bien yo diría que llegara aquí en una hora o mas ¿Por qué preguntas?

- creo que él es el indicado para arreglar mi radar, es un dispositivo que me indica si mi gente está cerca, si logra repararlo sabré a donde irme pero por ahora tendré que ser paciente quedarme aquí

- quédate todo el tiempo que desees, considérate como una de nosotros

De repente esas palabras de Rafael entraron en su cabeza, Dimondia se sentía muy querida al estar con gente que a pesar de su peligrosa apariencia la valoraban, pero sabía que tenía que irse tarde o temprano y pensar en eso le dolía un poco y decidió cambiar de tema

-pues… gracias rafa, me tengo que ir, te veo más tarde

- está bien, adiós- se despedía Rafael con una pequeña sonrisa

Dimondia se fue a caminar por la alcantarilla, en el camino encontraba muchas cosas que no eran de su mundo como los bonsáis, los símbolos chinos, las pinturas japonesas y esas extrañas armas que usaban las tortugas, pero aun así no lograba quitarse esa imagen de hace unos minutos, se trataba nada mas de miguel ángel bañándose, Dimondia recordaba cuando tarareaba tiernamente con su voz aguda, las gotas de agua que recorrían todo su cuerpo y también sus hermosos ojos azules mientras se secaba

-¡AAAGHH! ¡Que me está pasando!-pensaba

Pero cuando Dimondia estaba distraída accidentalmente tropieza con Leonardo quien estaba caminando por ahí

-lo siento leo, no te vi, últimamente ando muy distraída

-Hola está bien, no te preocupes-respondió Leonardo mientras se recuperaba del golpe

-veo que al fin pudiste quitarte el bigote

-sí, tuve que usar un quitamanchas muy fuerte, me duelen un poco mis labios, pero creo que valió la pena, a veces pienso que Mikey se pasa en el día de las bromas, pero creo que le diste una lección al usar tus poderes

-*jajajaja* si supongo, me sentí un poco mal después de eso, lo importante es que ahora ambos nos llevamos bien, por cierto creo que tu hermanito es muy simpático

- por supuesto, es molesto en algunas ocasiones, pero créeme, es uno de los mejores de nuestro equipo, Lily me dijo que tú eres una militar ¿es cierto?

-así es, soy una de las comandantes de la armada de mi ciudad, me encargo de que todo esté bien y les digo a mis tropas las misiones que deben hacer

-creo que tenemos algo en común, ser líder es un trabajo difícil, dime ¿te gustaría entrenar con nosotros mañana? Apuesto a que el sensei estará encantado de conocerte

-claro, con mucho gusto me gustaría entrenar con ustedes-dijo Dimondia emocionada

-está bien, te veremos en la sala de entrenamiento temprano

-ahí estaré, lamento chocar contigo- decía Dimondia mientras se retiraba

-*jajaja* está bien, me caes bien Dimondia, deberías estar con los chicos y con Lily más seguido

Luego de despedirse, Dimondia siguió su recorrido por la alcantarilla, en el camino estaba pensado acerca de las palabras de Rafael y Leonardo y a pesar de que no lo creía, estaba comenzando a tener amistades con todos los que la rodeaban y su actitud pronto comenzaba a suavizarse lentamente, de repente la chica celeste percibía unos extraños olores a químicos y decidió averiguar de dónde venían, los olores se hacían cada vez más fuertes a su paso, pero Dimondia finalmente puedo ver de dónde venían, eran de un laboratorio con muchos tubos de ensayo y planos pegados por todas partes pero para su suerte ahí estaba Donatello escribiendo en una libreta

-Hola Donatello, ¿te importa si sigo?

-ah hola Dimondia, claro adelante

-lamento molestarte, sé que estas ocupado pero necesito que me hagas un favor

-claro dime

Dimondia saco de su bolsillo trasero las partes restantes de su radar y se las mostro a Donatello

-este es mi radar, veras, desde que cruce por un portal a su dimensión se destruyó en el impacto y como sé que eres bueno en estas cosas pensé si podrías ayudarme a arreglarlo.

Donatello extendió su mano para recibir las partes del radar pero al verlas noto que muchas de sus partes eran difíciles de arreglar ya que nunca en su vida había visto esa clase de tecnología.

-jum, se ve algo complicado, pero veré que puedo hacer, nunca había visto esta tecnología en mi vida

-está bien, muchas gracias Donatello

- solo llámame Donnie- respondió con un guiño

Al momento de irse, Dimondia noto lo que estaba haciendo Donatello en su libreta y le pregunto

-¡¿esa no soy yo?!

-¡no es lo que tú crees!, desde que llegaste aquí he querido investigar más sobre tu mutación- respondió mostrándole el dibujo

Dimondia extendió su mano para tomar el dibujo y era cierto lo que decía Donatello, habían muchas teorías y cálculos en el

- y esto puede sorprenderte, pero según mis cálculos tus poderes irán evolucionando

- ¿a qué te refieres?- sus ojos se abrieron

- Me refiero a que van a surgirte nuevos poderes más adelante, creo que el mutageno con el que tropezaste tenía algo más que solo convertirte en un holograma mutante.

- Vaya… no lo sabía, últimamente creo que puedo controlar mi cuerpo sin electrocutar a nadie, gracias por la información-respondió devolviéndole el dibujo-a propósito ¿Por qué estas interesado en investigarme?- pregunto

- Porque creo que me gusta tu forma, es muy interesante, tu mutación es algo que nunca había visto, por cierto tengo algo para ti

Donatello busco en una repisa de su laboratorio un especie de aerosol y se lo mostro a Dimondia

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto la chica celeste

-me tome la libertad de crearte un aerosol para que puedas tener contacto con el agua, Mikey me ha dicho que es tu mayor debilidad y me gustaría que lo probaras

-gracias, pero no tenías por qué molestarte-respondió Dimondia con seriedad

-no, no te preocupes fue todo un placer, si necesitas algo más me lo puedes decir

-por ahora no, te veo más tarde- se despidió

-está bien nos vemos

Luego de que Dimondia tomara el aerosol se dispuso a probarlo, salió rápidamente del laboratorio y se dirigió al baño no sin antes tomar un pequeño balde de la cocina para tomar el agua del lavamanos, pero cuando finalmente llego a la cocina se encontró con alguien inesperado, era Mikey jugando con su gato mutante en el comedor, Dimondia quería hacerse invisible en ese momento, se sentía humillada por lo que había hecho y no quería verlo a los ojos pero cuando menos pensó que le vería la saludo

-Hola Di, no te había visto

-Hola Mikey, ¿Por qué el apodo?

- pensaba llamarte de esa manera, ¿quieres acompañarnos un rato?

-si ¿Por qué no?- respondió sentándose al lado de Miguel Ángel

-siempre me he preguntado por tu nombre ¿a qué se debe?-pregunto

-bueno… para mi familia es una forma de decir diamantes y cuando abrí mis ojos por primera vez su color se parecía mucho a esa gema y decidieron ponerme Dimondia, curiosamente mis ojos empezaron a tornarse azules con el tiempo- explico

-me gustan tus ojos-murmuro Mikey

-¿Qué dijiste? No te escuche

-¡nada! Y ¿cómo están tus padres?-respondió cambiando de tema

-ellos… fallecieron en un accidente hace muchos años, hoy en día tengo a dos de mis hermanas que ahora están en manos de los kraang, son mi única familia ahora

-lo siento, no debí haber preguntado

-está bien Mikey no te preocupes, solo espero que estén bien, sabes me alegra de tener a un amigo como tú- respondió con una sonrisa

-lo mismo digo, siempre me he querido hacer amigo de un humano y tú eres lo más parecido

-gracias Mikey, ¿sabes? Estaba buscando un balde ¿te importa si lo busco?

-claro adelante, y de paso ¿puedes pasarme un poco de crema batida por favor?

-por su puesto

Dimondia busco por la cocina el balde para probar el aerosol de Donatello, pero no sin antes de darle la crema batida a Mikey así que empezó a buscar en el refrigerador.


	4. Cita y peligro

**Capitulo 4 cita y peligro**

**Hola de nuevo chicos, aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo de mi historia, disfrútenlo lamento la tardanza pero tuve un bloqueo de escritora pero una amiga muy querida me ayudo con alguna de sus ideas.**

-¡la encontré!-aviso Dimondia- ¡oye Mikey piensa rápido!-dijo mientras arrojaba la crema batida

Mikey no presto atención cuando Dimondia estaba gritando provocando que la lata de crema batida le golpeara el rostro

-¡lo siento! ¡lo siento! Esto fue mi culpa- gritaba Dimondia

-no te preocupes, fue mi culpa por no fijarme en lo que dijiste.

-jejeje y ¿porque no la atrapaste?…

-estaba distraído.

-¿ahhh si? ¿Y en qué?

-no emmm...pensaba en otra cosa.

Dimondia se acercó a Mikey y con sus delicadas manos lo acaricio, en gesto de disculpa por su error. Le sobaba a Mikey suavemente su frente, el, rojo como la bandana de su hermano miraba indiferente, casi ignorándola. Se sentía incómodo y curiosamente sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

Tenía su mente en blanco, y sufría porque no tenía algo que decirle a su amiga. Estaba confundido, no sabía lo que sentía y noto que se le empezaba a revolver el estómago, no era posible. Mikey se habia enamorado.

Era una locura, él bebe del grupo sentía algo por una chica. Pero bueno, estaba feliz, y necesitaba saber más sobre ella.

No se quedaría callado, Mikey no es de esos, pero sabía que si le decía algo probablemente la espantaría y se iría de su lado. Decidió, entonces aguantar un poquito más ese sufrimiento de no poderle decir y cuando Dimondia termino de consentirlo, el pidió permiso y se fue a la sala corriendo. Aprovechando que estaba sola Dimondia con sus poderes psíquicos alcanzo un pequeño balde que estaba en una repisa de la cocina y ya que estaba cerca del lavaplatos comenzó a llenar el balde con agua, agito el aerosol y comenzó a aplicarse una capa uniforme por todo su cuerpo

-bien es hora de probarlo-decía en voz baja

Dimondia cerró los ojos y metió sus manos en el balde con agua, tenía inseguridad ya que pensaba que tal vez no funcionaría y le daría una descarga eléctrica pero cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente vio que el experimento de Donatello había funcionado a la perfección, es como si nada hubiera pasado, se alegró tanto que empezó a jugar con el agua y con sus poderes psíquicos empezaba a hacer varias figuras animadas que cambiaban de forma, era como un show de magia el agua giraba alrededor de Dimondia y ni siquiera le hacía daño y con el tiempo sus figuras de agua cobraban más vida haciéndolas casi reales

-¡debo buscar a Mikey apuesto a que le encantara!-dijo emocionada

Dimondia se fue a buscar a miguel ángel por los alrededores de la alcantarilla para mostrarle su nueva habilidad, mientras tanto el hermanito menor se encontró con Rafael, que por algún motivo seguía pensando en las fotos de Leo y Lily, pero eso no lo sabía el pecosito.

-Rafa, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-pregunto miguel angel

-claro.

-¿Qué hago para que a Dimondia le caiga bien?

-¿pero de que hablas? le caes súper bien…

-no, no creo…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-no lo se, ashhh me siento raro.

-ya somos dos.

-¿Por qué?

-nada olvídalo… pero fue que te dijo algo, por qué crees que no le caes bien.

-no sé, creo que me siento más torpe cuando la veo y supongo que se dio cuenta…

-Mikey no digas eso, aquí entre nosotros, ella me dijo que eras muy simpático… pero, ¿Por qué tanto interés?

Cogió su cabeza con ambas manos. Y se rasco el cuello.

-!agh¡ no tengo idea. Iré a mi habitación

-está bien-afirmo Rafael

Miguel Ángel camino lentamente hasta llegar a su habitación, al llegar ahí cerró la puerta con seguro y se echó en su cama boca arriba mirando hacia el techo, estaba pensativo y a la vez confundido era la primera vez que sentía algo hacia alguien, en su cabeza se imaginaba cuando Dimondia acariciaba su cara y lo miraba con ternura pero luego escucho unos golpes en su puerta y decidió abrir para ver quién era y para su sorpresa era alguien que todo el tiempo estaba pensando, era Dimondia, miguel angel sorprendido quedo ruborizado al verla, sin embargo dejo pasarla a su habitación

-Hola Mikey lamento molestarte

-hola Di, está bien no te preocupes ¿Por qué viniste?

-quería enseñarte algo sorprendente-dijo mientras le mostraba el balde con agua

Miguel angel no entendía lo que quería decirle Dimondia, al ver el balde con agua pensaba que era algo tonto pero decidió seguirle la corriente para no herir sus sentimientos, cuando de repente la chica celeste arrojo el agua hacia él, pero cuando pensó que estaba a punto de mojarse vio algo realmente increible, el agua lo rodeaba y comenzaba cambiar de diferentes formas

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?! Pregunto asombrado

-desarrolle una nueva habilidad, gracias a tu hermano Donatello me dio un aerosol para que el agua no me hiciera daño-contesto Dimondia mostrándole el aerosol

-vaya eso fue muy amable de su parte

-sí, lo sé, aunque no tenía por qué molestarse-dijo cruzándose de brazos Dimondia-por cierto mira esto

Dimondia expulso unas enormes ondas de su cabeza haciendo que el agua comenzara a levantar a Mikey y lo hiciera girar por la habitación, y para que no se asustara decidió hacer lo mismo y acompañarlo, Dimondia tomo ambas manos de Mikey y ambos comenzaron a girar y a flotar por toda la habitación, se divertían mucho de estar el uno con el otro que no querían que ese momento se fuera, gracias a la nueva habilidad de Dimondia podían hacer cualquier maniobra en el aire

-¡sujétate fuerte!-avisaba Dimondia

Mikey hizo caso y se sujetó fuertemente de las manos de Dimondia, en ese instante los ojos de la chica celeste empezaban a tornarse blancos y brillantes, de repente el agua que los rodeaba se convertía en un remolino lleno de energía pero dentro de él habían cosas realmente hermosas y una luz celeste lo iluminaba, algunas gotas de agua se estaban convirtiendo en mariposas mientras que otras iluminaban como luciérnagas, de repente Dimondia estaba perdiendo el control provocando que el remolino se rompiera haciendo que ambos se cayeran al piso, pero al momento de caer Mikey cae encima de Dimondia quedando en una pose muy comprometedora con ella, afortunadamente no pasó nada inapropiado pero aun así estaba avergonzado y se levantó lentamente, pero por algún motivo no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos hermosos ojos color zafiro cuando finalmente estuvo de pie extendió su mano para ayudar a Dimondia a levantarse

-vaya eso fue… ¿inesperado?-dijo Dimondia nerviosa y algo apenada-por cierto gracias por ayudarme

-no fue nada-respondió de igual manera

-bien… creo que te veré más tarde-dijo llevándose su mano al cuello

-¡espera!-interrumpió Mikey-pensaba si podías salir y acompañarme esta noche a las afueras de nueva york

-¿Por qué no? Sería buena idea salir y despejar la mente-contesto Dimondia con un pequeño suspiro

-genial te espero a las 12:00 en la sala

-está bien Mikey, otra cosa-dijo antes de salir de su habitación-me divertí mucho contigo

Dimondia salió de la habitación de Mikey y con mucho cuidado cerró la puerta despacio, la tortuga de mascara anaranjada estaba desconcertada por lo que había pasado hace unos momentos ¡por unos centímetros estuvo a punto de besar a Dimondia! Por alguna razón no podía quitarse ese recuerdo de la cabeza ya que sus ojos lo habían hipnotizado por completo, de repente Mikey sintió la necesidad de decirle la verdad ya que tarde o temprano se iría y nunca la volvería a ver sin embargo decidió aguantar y contárselo cuando sea necesario así que se recostó en su cama pensando en qué lugar debería llevar a su cita esta noche, cuando de repente vio al lado de su cama una mochila llena de pinturas en aerosol en ese instante Mikey recordó un lugar donde iba cada noche después del entrenamiento a pintar grafitis así que decidió llevarla ahí para mostrarle sus obras de arte urbano apuesto a que le encantara pensaba, así que rápidamente comenzó a buscar todas las latas de aerosol que habían en su habitación y comenzó a juntarlas y a empacarlas en su mochila al ver su reloj de pared vio que apenas eran las 10 de la noche aún faltaban dos horas para ver a Dimondia, así que decidió dormir una hora no sin antes ajustar la alarma de su reloj para no levantarse tarde.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Lily, las chicas estaban a punto de irse a dormir excepto una que decidió ir a dormir a la sala

-¿Por qué vas a dormir en la sala?-pregunto Lily

-no lo sé, me gusta la textura del sillón-justifico Dimondia

-está bien… la verdad sí que has estado actuando rara en estos días-afirmo Lily

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto con cierta curiosidad

-dime la verdad Di, ¿pasa algo entre tú y Mikey? Cada vez que él te mira se sonroja y se pone nervioso

Los ojos de Dimondia se agrandaron como platos al escuchar lo que le había preguntado su amiga, ¿será que Mikey sentía algo por ella? Sin embargo cambio de tema para evitar más preguntas por parte de Lily

-no…no pasa nada entre nosotros, tal vez esté preocupado por alguna situación en la que se haya enfrentado-contesto seriamente

-oh está bien, solo tenía curiosidad, en fin buenas noches-respondió a punto de darle un abrazo

-¡espera no te me acerque…!

Cuando Lily abrazo a Dimondia pudo darse cuenta de que tampoco le daba una descarga al tocar su cuerpo

¡Pero cómo es posible! pensaba con algo de asombro

Sin embargo no rechazo el abrazo de su amiga y también le dio las buenas noches antes de irse a la sala.

Al llegar a la sala Dimondia se propuso a ver televisión hasta que llegaran las 12 de la noche, le gustaba ver el canal musical que cuando era niña le gustaba mucho cantar y bailar, sus géneros favoritos eran la clásica, la electrónica, el pop y el rock, cuando prendió la televisión estaban tocando la canción de su dj favorito que no pudo evitar subir el volumen y comenzar a bailar, para Dimondia su estilo baile preferido era el break dance así que empezó a girar en el piso y a dar algunas volteretas en el aire, pero por el peso de su armadura se cansaba con facilidad

-supongo que no estaría mal descansar de esta armadura-se dijo a si misma

Aprovechando que nadie la estaba mirando se quitó la parte central de su armadura, y luego la parte que conformaban entre sus piernas y las pantorrillas, afortunadamente Dimondia guardaba debajo de su armadura un vestido corto de color blanco con unas capas por debajo y un blue jean de color negro un poco rasgado, luego dio un pequeño respiro y escondió el resto de su armadura debajo del sofá para poder seguir bailando con más comodidad. En ese instante miguel angel se había levantado de la cama y se dirigió a la sala para ver a su cita, cuando al llegar ahí se impresiono por lo que había visto, era Dimondia bailando break dance, que no tuvo más opción que aplaudirle

-¡eso fue increíble!

-¿me… me viste?-dijo Dimondia nerviosa

-bailas muy bien, inclusive mejor que yo

-gracias, llevo años bailando break dance…espera ¿¡también sabes bailar?!

-sí, mira mis pasos-dijo Mikey mientras hacia algunos movimientos

-vaya, debo admitir que eres muy bueno

-que…linda te ves-murmuro Mikey-¡quiero decir…!

-no, está bien acepto el cumplido-contesto llevándose su mano al cuello-por cierto ¿a dónde vamos?-pregunto

-es una sorpresa, solo espero que te guste

-amo las sorpresas pero… ¿tus hermanos saben que no estás?

De repente mikey había recordado que no le había dicho a nadie que iba a salir por la noche si descubrían que había salido sin permiso de seguro lo castigarían así que decidió no demorarse y llegar a la guarida antes de que sus hermanos y el sensei lo notaran, pero para que Dimondia no le lanzara un regaño le dijo una mentira blanca para que no se preocupara

-claro, sin embargo tratemos de no demorarnos-respondió

Dimondia finalmente acepto y se fue al lado de Mikey y juntos salieron de la alcantarilla en silencio

-bien, ahora súbete a mi caparazón-sugirió Mikey mientras se montaba en su patineta

-de acuerdo-acepto Dimondia

-si juntos vamos en mi patineta, más rápido llegaremos a casa antes del amanecer- explico

Dimondia se subió al caparazón de Mikey mientras él le sujetaba las piernas para poderla cargar, Dimondia era liviana como una pluma lo cual le facilitaba a Mikey llevarla con facilidad hasta su lugar secreto, mikey arranco como una bengala y rápidamente dejaron la guarida, mientras tanto en el camino el hermanito menor saco de su mochila un MP3 y empezó a escuchar música, era una mezcla de rock y rap, a Dimondia no le importaba de hecho le gustaba el ritmo de la canción que empezó a tararear y a cantar al mismo tiempo lo que provoco que Mikey hiciera lo mismo, la chica mutante nunca había experimentado este tipo de cosas desde que es una militar en su dimensión nunca se había divertido tanto con alguien, sentía tanta felicidad en su interior que no pudo evitar darle un abrazo a su tortuga mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos azules y le susurraba la canción en el oído, para Mikey era increíblemente hermoso como cantaba Dimondia mientras lo abrazaba con cariño que no resistió tomarle una de sus manos

que hermosa eres, nunca quisiera dejarte-pensaba a si mismo mientras se sonrojaba

Después de recorrer unos kilómetros, Mikey finalmente se detuvo en un subterráneo abandonado, Dimondia se bajó con cuidado de su caparazón empezaron a caminar

-sígueme es por aquí-dijo Mikey apuntando el lugar

Dimondia siguió a Mikey mientras ambos conversaban en el camino

-¿desde hace cuánto crees que este lugar está abandonado?-pregunto Dimondia

-No lo sé, creo que desde los 80's, este es mi lugar preferido para relajarme sin que nadie me moleste, pero no le digas a nadie, eres la primera a quien le muestro esto- respondió

-no te preocupes, tus secretos están a salvos conmigo-respondió Dimondia giñando uno de sus ojos

Mikey sonrió tímidamente mientras veía a la chica de sus ojos emocionada por saber de su lugar secreto, el pecosito sentía mariposas en su estómago mientras caminaba pero de igual manera trataba de calmarse

-bien… ya llegamos

-¿enserio?... no veo nada-respondió Dimondia mientras veía hacia varios lados

-lo descubrirás cuando lo veas, es algo oscuro

Mikey y Dimondia caminaron en un túnel oscuro, Mikey busco en su mochila una linterna pero no la encontraba por ninguna parte

-oh no, ¡olvide mi linterna!-exclamo

-no te preocupes yo me encargo-dijo Dimondia mientras sus ojos se tornaban blancos y brillantes

-gracias, no sabía que podías hacer eso-contesto asombrado

-si te soy sincera hasta ahora descubrí que puedo hacer eso, tu hermano Donatello me dijo que mis poderes irían cambiando, no sé qué otros poderes pueda adquirir ahora -explico

-eres genial seas o no un mutante

-gracias Mikey tú también, ¿sabes? Quisiera estar siempre contigo y divertirme no importa lo que digan los demás

De pronto, esas palabras rebotaban en la cabeza de Mikey_: quisiera estar siempre contigo, quisiera estar siempre contigo_, lo cual le confirmaba que Dimondia sentía algo por él, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente pero cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo, el camino comenzaba a iluminarse y en las paredes aparecían pequeños grafitis

-ya llegamos-dijo Mikey mostrando el lugar

Los de Dimondia se abrieron por completo al ver en las paredes hermosos grafitis la mayoría eran de su familia y de sus aventuras con sus hermanos

-que hermosos dibujos, ¿acaso tú los hiciste?- pregunto

-sí, ¿te gustan?-respondió con un tono tímido

-me encantan, tienes un gran talento-respondió -¿te importa si dibujo uno?

-para nada, después de todo mi lugar secreto también es tuyo

-está bien, pero no mires, es una sorpresa

Miguel ángel hizo caso y le entrego unas pinturas en aerosol que tenía en su mochila a Dimondia mientras él se volteaba hacia atrás y se alejaba, él sabía que tal vez iba a demorarse así que agarro otra pintura en aerosol y comenzó a dibujar un grafiti en la esquina de una pared. Mientras tanto aprovechando que Mikey estaba ocupado Dimondia pinto su primer grafiti, ella tenía algo de experiencia dibujando lo cual se le hacía más fácil hacerlo con rapidez, ella quería hacerle algo a Mikey como agradecimiento por su amistad a pesar de que llevaban poco tiempo de conocerse, cada vez que estaba junto al sentía cosas extrañas por dentro, algo que nunca había experimentado ni en todos los años en su dimensión

será… ¿amor? se preguntaba

Pero trato de concentrarse en su dibujo y despejar un poco su cabeza llena de preguntas, finalmente había terminado su obra de arte y decidió llamar a Mikey para que la viera

-¡termine!- aviso -ya puedes voltearte

Mikey inmediatamente volteo su cabeza y al momento de girarla no podía creer lo que había visto, sus ojos se abrieron y su boca quedo abierta le sobraban las palabras para decir que era increíble, el grafiti era un dibujo de Mikey y Dimondia abrazándose con cariño, inmediatamente su rostro volvió a la normalidad y se acercó lentamente a Dimondia

-te veo algo callado, ¿no te gusto?-pregunto

-Es… es ¡hermoso!, no sé qué decirte pero me enamore de tu dibujo, gracias

-bueno gracias Mikey, lo hice para ti por ser alguien especial para mi

Inmediatamente ambos se sentaron en el piso sin dejar de mirarse, sus cuerpos comenzaron a acercarse más y Dimondia recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su tortuga, en ese instante Mikey comenzó a acaríciale el cabello lentamente, en ese momento de silencio y calor pensaba que ya era hora de no seguir ocultándolo y confesarle a Dimondia sus sentimientos hacia ella, así que respiro profundamente y comenzó a hablar

-oye Di, sé que… llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos pero eres la chica más maravillosa que he conocido ¿crees que habrá alguna manera de que te quedes conmigo y con los chicos?

-¿Cómo dices?-el corazón de Dimondia se acelero

-Di, ya no puedo ocultarlo más-prosiguió

-yo… yo te…

Mikey parecía dar un esfuerzo por exprimir lo que iba a decirle pero luego Dimondia tomo el rostro de la tortuga haciéndolo ver a sus ojos

-se lo que quieres decirme- decía en voz baja

Lentamente sus rostros comienzan a acercarse, hasta que casi pueden sentir el aliento del otro, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente pero luego el sentido de alerta de Dimondia comenzaba a sonar dentro de su cabeza, era el mismo dolor que sentía cuando los kraang llegaron a su dimensión

-¿está todo bien?-pregunto Mikey con un tono de preocupación

-¡aghhhh!... mi cabeza…de..debemos salir de aquí- respondió agonizando de dolor

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

-es mi sentido de alerta, puedo sentir que los kraang están aquí, debemos irnos o si no me capturaran-respondió aliviándose un poco de su dolor

Mikey no perdió ni un solo minuto y ayudo a levantar a Dimondia para levarla hacia la alcantarilla, pero al momento de irse un ejército de kraangs lo esperaban a la salida con armas de fuego provocando que Dimondia se asustara y gritara de miedo

-_finalmente encontramos a la criatura que habría escapado de kraang_-decia uno de los kraang mientras le apuntaba a Dimondia con su arma

-escóndete, yo me encargare de ellos-decia mikey

-¡mikey! ¡Es peligroso, no puedo permitir que te hagan daño!-replicaba Dimondia

-estaré bien-dijo sacando uno de sus nunchakus- ve a un lugar seguro

A pesar de estar preocupada Dimondia le hizo caso y se escondió detrás de unas cajas mientras veía como su tortuga luchaba contra los kraang,

oh no, debo hacer algo pronto, no puedo permitir que algo malo le pase por mi culpa pensaba

Mikey parecía ganar la pelea limpiamente, los kraang se estaban rindiendo a su paso pero uno de ellos lanzo una bomba de gas lacrimógeno provocando que Mikey perdiera la vista y tropezara causando que se lastimare un tobillo, mientras tanto uno de los kraang decidió atacarlo por detrás golpeándolo fuertemente en la nuca, Mikey dio un grito de dolor y luego cayo inconsciente al piso

-¡mikey!- gritaba Dimondia mientras que de sus ojos empezaban a salir lágrimas

Era una escena dolorosa para Dimondia, simplemente no podía permitir que Mikey terminara de esa manera por culpa suya, de repente su tristeza y preocupación se transformaron en ira y venganza, su cuerpo comenzaba a iluminarse mucho más de lo usual mientras que de sus manos salían enormes esferas llenas de energía, los kraang se daban cuenta de ello y comenzaron a atacarla con sus armas, Dimondia concentro todo su poder para hacer un campo de fuerza para proteger a Mikey mientras lanzaba uno de sus ataques, pero habían muchas bombas de gas lacrimógeno lo que le dificultaba ver donde estaban los kraang, se sentía confundida y a la vez mareada y cuando menos estaba mirando un kraang la tomo del brazo izquierdo y comenzó a halarla con fuerza, Dimondia hace un contraataque con una de sus esferas de energía logrando liberarse pero debido a la fuerza logro fracturarse el hombro, Dimondia creía haber perdido esta batalla que por el efecto del gas lacrimógeno cayo de rodillas al piso sin saber qué hacer, pero luego vio de nuevo a Mikey inconsciente en el piso, la culpa y la tristeza habían invadido su corazón provocando que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

-mikey-decia en voz baja- lo siento mucho, no… tuve…las…las fuerzas suficientes para ayudarte-

Su rostro miraba hacia abajo y en ese instante resbalo una lagrima delgada de sus ojos que luego salpico en el suelo, de repente Dimondia podía sentir que su cabello ondeaba por si solo, su cuerpo se iluminaba de una manera extraña y sus ojos resplandecían como faroles pero esta era la primera vez que no podía controlar su forma mutante, es como si una fuerza la estuviera manipulando por completo, al momento de levantarse Dimondia noto que de sus manos salían unas extrañas ondas parecidas a las de sus poderes psíquicos pero con más fuerza y energía, esta vez no dudo en usar su nueva habilidad que empezó a brotar de ella una especie de sónico que logro destruir a todos los kraang que la estaban rodeando, cuando finalmente volvió a la normalidad se sintió más débil de lo usual que ni siquiera podía caminar, a pesar de estar en esas condiciones Dimondia desactivo el campo de fuerza que cubría a Mikey y con un brazo que tenía bueno lo levanto, pero al ver su rostro noto que su cabeza estaba sangrando y al no saber con qué cubrirle la herida arranco una capa de su vestido y se la puso donde estaba sangrando e inmediatamente uso todas sus fuerzas y se llevó a Miguel Angel cargado por la espalda, por el efecto del gas lacrimógeno se le dificultaba ver hacia donde iba asi que camino a través de unos atajos los cuales quedaban cerca de la alcantarilla. Luego de unos minutos o tal vez horas Dimondia y Miguel Angel llegaron a la guarida, no había nadie despierto así que dejo descansar a Mikey en el sillón de la sala y luego lo cubrió con una sábana, debido al cansancio y al dolor Dimondia tardo solo unos segundos en caerse inconsciente al suelo golpeándose fuertemente en el hombro lastimado.

Lily, que estaba en la cocina buscando un vaso de leche tibia para el insomnio, escucho que alguien se había caído.

Dejo el vaso en el mesón y se fue a investigar de quien se trataba. Al salir, ve que Miguel Ángel con una sábana inyectada en sangre le cubre el cuerpo, es horrible para ella pues le da marea ver sangre. Pero es su amigo y necesita de ayuda urgente, lo alza intentando no vomitar y lo recuesta en el sofá. Corre al baño por unos pañitos húmedos, y regresa para limpiarle la carita, pero al momento de quitarle la sabana y dejarla para lavar ve unos rizos característicos del cabello de Dimondia, se alarma. Pero intenta controlarse y va derecho al cuarto de Leo.

La puerta estaba cerrada, pero ella sabe dónde guarda la llave... es su novia. La busca y la toma en sus manos, para abrirla de golpe

-Leo, Leo amor despierta...

-Ho...la bebe, que haces despierta?

-larga historia, necesito urgentemente que vengas conmigo

-¿pero estas bien preciosa? te ves muy preocupada…

-Sígueme quiero que veas algo.

Lily lo tomo de la mano, y lo condujo a la sala a ver esa terrible escena al llegar Leo no soporto gritar

-¡!MIKEY¡ QUE TE PASO

Lily lo soltó a lo que el salía corriendo a abrazarlo_

-Mikey hermanito, porfa háblame, que es esto..

Leonardo sintió su mano mojada, al retirarla y vérsela estaba completamente manchada de sangre, se asustó y estuvo a punto de desmallarse, era como si una pesadilla se hubiera vuelto realidad, entró en pánico porque nunca pensó ver salir este fluido de su hermanito. Lily dijo.

-y eso no es todo amor, creo que Dimondia está cerca a la alcantarilla.

-ahhh rayos, Que hacemos...-

-tengo una idea, yo me quedo con Miguel Ángel y tu ve por rafa, para que nos ayude a cargar a Dimondia.

-¿no crees que yo pueda hacerlo?

.mmmm... NO mejor no

-¿porque?

-estas recién levantado y sé que tampoco te gusta ver sangre, ella podría estar peor.

-cierto

Lily apoyo la cabeza de Mikey en su pecho, y con las toallas aun lo seguía limpiando

Leonardo se fue corriendo a la habitación de Rafael, golpeo la puerta pero no pasó nada, pues el hermano de ojos verdes se había profundizado.

-ay DIOS MIO RAFA ABRE... buen momento para no reaccionar con furia

Se dejó de decencias y entro a la fuerza, se tiro a su cama y lo batió de los hombros con fuerza ay rafa por favor no me mates por esto

-RAFA, RAFA DESPIERTA HERMANO TE NECESITO. POR FAVOR

-ey...ey...ey leo que haces

-AHHH AL FIN

-que paso cuál es tu afán

Leo estaba arrodillado en la cama de su hermano, y Rafael mirándolo directamente a los ojos con cierta confusión, pero embobado con sus grandes y bellos ojos azules. Estaban realmente cerca el uno del otro, y en poses muy comprometedoras a la vista de cualquiera.

-emm... puedes soltarme...

-ahh lo siento, pero necesito que vengas conmigo Rafie.

¿Rafie?

-Hacia bastante tiempo que no lo llamaba así.

-ok... ok voy, pero bájate ya ¿no?

No se había dado cuenta pero Leo quedo literalmente encima de Rafael.

-oh lo siento, sigo medio dormido. Vamos no hay mucho tiempo. Salieron del cuarto, y con rafa tomando de la mano a Leo vio a su hermanito en los brazos de Lily

-¡MIKEY QUE TE PASO!

-no lo sé, estaba en la cocina y escuche un golpe, cuando salí estaba acá tirado en el sillón.

-Demonios Hermanito que te hiciste- le acariciaba sus mejillas. Esto es... ¡¿sangre?!

-¡ahhhhh tú también!-exclamo Lily

-realmente Rafa, te desperté para que me ayudaras con di...

-¿Dimondia?

Dijo rafa mandando su mano al cuello.

-¿dónde está?

-sígueme...

La chica celeste se encontraba tirada en el piso, boca abajo, con su brazo bajo ella como si se lo estuviera teniendo. Ambos chicos la levantaron con cuidado, rafa de los pies y leo de la cintura y hombros

-Amor... donde la ponemos...

-déjala aquí junto a mí y corran a despertar a Donnie... Porfa apúrate cariño.

Leo corrió por su hermano sin un diente, estaba cansado. Llegó a su puerta pero no golpeo, porque sabe que Donnie nunca deja su puerta con seguro.

Paso con zancadas largas y se arrodillo al frente de su cama.

-doooonniee... despiiertaaaa...

-h... no quiero abril, ahí no..

Leo se rio en silencio.

-donnie... dooonnieee...

- /Q_

-¡DONATELLOOOOOOO¡

-pego un brinco y grito..

-YO TE PROTEGERE DE ESOS... AGGGHHH LEO ¿QUE HACES AQUI?

-¿qué soñabas?

-ammm...

-con abril... jejemm... ah Donnie ven corre

¿QUE? ¿PORQUE?

-Necesitamos de tu botiquín de primeros auxilios..

-¿TODO ESTA BIEN?

-si Donnie claro, era para jugar un rato a los doctores con a la mitad de la noche, nada mas

-...

-ah Don sal de tu cama urgente y acompáñame

-okay okay cálmate ya voy.

Salieron con prisa del cuarto, llegaron y don lo vio...

-¡¿MIKEY QUE TE PASO?!

-aghhh, ¿que no tienen otra frase?- exclamo Lily

-Y a Dimondia...hay no-

-¿que tiene Donnie?

-les lanzaron gases lacrimógenos... y si les cayeron a sus ojos, puede ser grave. Ayúdenme a llevarlos al laboratorio.


End file.
